Sisterly Love and Broken Hearts
by DivergentNephil
Summary: "I do, but I got him." She said gently. "Describe this Raden for me." "Well, he's funny. And smart and cute and athletic and he's really sweet. We used to be really tight now he pretends I don't exist!" Max helps Nudge when Nudge's heart aches for someone.


**Hey guys! Still working on the latest chapter to forgetting and remembering. But I created this late at night.**

**This is a fanfiction where they don't have wings. I wrote this to show Max's soft side for others. And to show my own little dilemma.**

**Disclaimer- do not own Maximum Ride. I don't even have a sister.**

* * *

**Nudge POV**

I ran home from school, tears were blurring my vision. I cranked open the door that was always left unlocked, and ran up the stairs. After dumping my bag next to my bed, I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I couldn't believe myself! Max and Ella always told me to be strong. But I felt like my heart was breaking. Stupid Nudge! I thought to myself. Don't let a silly boy do this to you! But I couldn't help it; I had liked him for too long.

"Nudge?" Max knocked on my bedroom door. Can I come in?" Her voice was soft for once.

"No." I said into my pillow. She ignored that and opened the door, shutting it once she was fully in my room. My face was buried into my pillow, so I didn't know she was so close until I felt the bed groan as she sat down next to me.

She pulled me up and took in my tear streaked face. "Oh Nudge." She smoothed my hair. She stroked it from my forehead and down my head. It was comforting and she didn't ask any questions until my tears ran out and I stopped sobbing.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"It's Raden." I answered. "You don't know him. He-"

"Did he hurt you? Insult you?" I heard a little protectiveness creep into her voice. "If he did I will break his face."

"No." I hiccuped. "I've kinda liked him since kindergarten. We've gone to the same school since preschool and now that we're in grade eight I just-I just like him even more. But he doesn't even talk to me anymore and my friend knew I liked him and she asked him out and-and he said yes!" I wailed the last part. "He calls her babe all the time and texts her until like two in the morning! We used to be like, best friends and he used to-to text _me _until two!"

Max was quiet. "Well," she sighed. "I always thought grade eight was too young to date. I'm seventeen and I have only had Fang." She spoke of her one boyfriend, who she loved fiercely. He loved her back and sometimes I couldn't be in the same room as them, the live in the air was smothering.

"But you liked Fang since you guys were like, toddlers!" I protested. "You know how it feels to love someone for ages!"

"I do, but I got him." She said gently. "Describe this Raden for me."

"Well, he's funny. And smart and cute and athletic and he's really sweet. We used to be really tight now he pretends I don't exist!"

"Maybe he likes you back?" Max suggested. "Maybe he's going out with your friend to get to know you?"

"Well..." I bit my lip.

"You're smart. You're undeniably beautiful. He'd be crazy to not like you." Max smiled at me.

"Thanks Max. I feel a lot better." I heard a ding come from my butt.

"What was that?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"My phone. It's Kayley, my friend that asked Raden out." I looked at the text. "She said Raden dumped her."

Max rolled her eyes. "Eighth grade is way to young to date and dump! It's been like, five hours since she asked him out! All you guys do is hold hands at this stage."

"Actually, it's been three hours and, hey what's this?" I paused as another ding came from my phone. "Omigosh it's him!" I squealed.

"Seriously? Let me see?" Max grabbed my phone.

"Give it Max!" I tried to get it but she was taller than me

She read it. "Aw! That is so romantic!" She threw it back at me. "Glad I could help Nudge. I gotta go see Fang."

I hugged her and she seemed surprised. But she returned the hug after kissing my forehead, and then she waked out.

I read the text and smiled. _Hey Nudge? I know we're too young to date, but as soon as grade nine starts, will you go out with me? I just remembered all the fun times we had texting and stuff and well, I guess I like you. I only went out with Kayley to make you jealous and I saw you crying today. I feel really bad and yeah, I'm really sorry. Please?  
_  
_Yes_. I texted with a huge grin. I hugged my phone against my chest and continued to text him until one am.

* * *

**K so I know this isn't my best, I just let all my feelings out and ignored loop holes and such. I will not accept flames for this story. They will be used to light up my fondue machine and I will have a delicious treat to eat as I think about someone else in my life.**

**Review review review.**


End file.
